Shin Fai
General 'Anvil' Shin Fai was a Chinese Class AAA general serving in the People's Liberation Army (PLA) during the War against the GLA. Background On the battlefield, China's greatest resource is the millions of individuals in uniform, and General Shin has staked a career on them. Known to his troopers as The Anvil, the 57 year old''Generals Zero Hour'', generals.csf, GUI:BioDOBEntry_Pos7 General Shin can mobilize four divisions in twenty-four hours thanks to a streamlined, and sometimes brutal, command structure. Discipline is very strong with General Shin, and officers and infantry who can maintain it are rewarded.Generals: Zero Hour manual The General has developed advanced field training programs for the Red Guard and elite operatives. Military analysts credit the speed and professionalism of General Shin's peacekeeping units with preventing the Taiwan Conflict of 2009 from becoming a global war. His divisions feature several weapons and transport systems unique in the People's Liberation Army. Stationed at Camp Snake, Beijing, Fai's Combat Number is 2030-200403-1. Army Units * All infantry starts as veterans * Dragon Tank, Inferno cannon, and ECM Tank cost more. * Mini-Gunners instead of Red Guard (better weapon, can target aircraft) * Super Hackers instead of normal Hackers (faster hacking, can disable vehicles, stealthed) * Super Lotus instead of Black Lotus (faster hacking) * Attack outpost instead of Listening outpost (a lot higher capacity, heals nearby units) * Assault troop transport instead of Troop crawler (heals nearby units, troops inside can fire at enemies) * Assault Helix instead of Helix (faster, stronger, more powerful, has a bunker that holds up to 8 infantry) Buildings * Fortified bunker instead of Bunker (higher capacity, more hit points, free minefield) Upgrades * Patriotism instead of Nationalism (bigger bonus) General's powers * Para Drop replaces Cash Hack * Minigunner Elite Training replaces Red Guard Training. * Frenzy level 1 available earlier Limitations * Cannot produce the Battlemaster, the Overlord, and the Gatling Tank General's Pro Effectivenesses: *His Infantry are more powerful and advanced than any of every factions *His Basic soldier (Minigunner) uses automatic weapon instead of action bolt rifles which fires rapidly and has ability to fire on air units *Elite veteran training are available in the general's promotions when selected his Basic soldiers (Minigunners) comes out with two ranks when trained *His personnel carriers such as troop crawlers and listening outposes have more capacity and his troop crawlers have modifications it was called "assault" and soldiers can fire while inside the vehicle, this thing also goes the same to listening outposts but it is called "attack outpost" instead and both vehicles have more far range of stealth detections *His Helixes has more 5 capacity and much more effective *His bunkers have more 5 capacity and much more tougher *His black "Super" lotus are more faster and more money hacking *His hackers have vehicle disable and stealth ability General's Cons (Weaknesses and Disadvantages) *He is not able to build any more heavily armored vehicles such as tanks, he has no access to any tanks other than dragon and ECM tank *as he shuns heavily armored vehicles like the tanks, he is lacking firepower strength, because of this, his men are vulnerable of being runned over and killed a bit fast by enemy vehicles *His infantry are weak against snipers because of their camflouges over them and capable of killing soldiers instantly *Machine gunned vehicles can easily outnumber his units because of being only the infantry is being used and most advanced Generals Challenge Despite the fact that his taunts are in the games files, he is not faced in the Generals Challenge. This means that if the player chooses to play as Fai then they will have to beat all the Generals. The same goes with General Rodall Juhziz. However, certain modifications, such as Pro:Gen, allow the player to battle against Fai in his own area. In these mods, his base can only be accessed via three bridges, each bridge being heavily defended by garrisoned bunkers and walls. Fai's base appears to be the most heavily defended of all the Chinese generals though that does not stop him from sending waves of infantry to attack the player's base. Quotes Trivia All of Fai's infantry would have been upgradeable with his own version of protective chemical suits, similar to the standard American Chemical Suits upgrade. The sounds for this upgrade are still accessible from in-game files and the upgrade itself can be applied if modded in by the user. Fai's pistol is a CZ-75 (Pre-B model) and the rifles in the background are H&K SL8s. Gallery GenZH_Fai_Victory.png|Victorious GenZH_Fai_Defeat.png|Defeated ZH Fai German Version.jpg|Portrait (German version) ZH Fai Defeat German Version.jpg|Defeated (German version) Videos File:Command_%26_Conquer_Generals_-_Zero_Hour_-_ALL_General_Quotes_-_Fai|Shin Fai quotes See also *General Tsing Shi Tao, Nukes *General Ta Hun Kwai, Tanks *General Leang, Everything References Category:China Characters Category:Zero Hour Characters